An electronic design automation (EDA) tool can be used for an integrated circuit (IC) design flow. For example, the EDA tool can be used to place standard cells (e.g., cells that implement logic or other electronic functions) in an IC layout design. As technology increases and the demand for scaled ICs grow, EDA tools become increasingly important to aid in the design of complex IC layout designs.